wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldrith Jhondar
| appeared= | lastappeared= |birth = 884 NE}}Eldrith Jhondar was an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. She was also Black Ajah, and one of Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters. Appearance and Abilities Eldrith was plump, with a round face. Asne Zeramene claimed that drab attire suited her. Eldrith was quite strong in saidar; ''at 16(4) she was among the strongest in her group of Black sisters, just a pair of levels under Liandrin Guirale herself. With this level of strength she could open a gateway to Travel by herself. History Eldrith was 116 years old when she died. She was born in 884 NE and went to the White Tower in 901 NE. After twelve years as a Novice and seven as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in 920 NE. She was a little vague; considering her relative strength she could have risen faster as a student, but she was much too dreamy and absent-minded even then. She had one Warder, Kennit. He is not a Darkfriend and when he discovered her true affiliation Kennit tried to find her to punish her, even if it meant death also for himself. Activities After fleeing the White Tower with the other Aes Sedai of Liandrin's Group, she went to Tear and worked for the Forsaken Be'lal. They captured Egwene al'Vere, Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara and tried to trap Rand al'Thor just after he released ''Callandor. When this failed, the group then fled to Tanchico to try and steal the male a'dam from the Panarch's Palace. This plan was foiled by Elayne and Nynaeve. In Tarabon Eldrith killed the stray cats that Marillin Gemalphin kept. After Tanchico they then went to Amadicia where Moghedien took over the group. There Liandrin tried to take advantage of a wounded Moghedien but the Forsaken was more than able to stop her, leaving Liandrin severely punished, demoted and shielded. Upon leaving Liandrin's group Moghedien placed Eldrith in charge as she was the strongest in the One Power of the sisters remaining. They next traveled to Samara where Eldrith let her bond with her Warder slip on more than one occasion so he was able to locate her. Determined to kill her as a murderer and a possible Darkfriend he was willing to suffer madness and death to see it done. Eldrith however, wasn't willing to suffer the pain of his death through the bond and refused to allow the other Black Ajah to kill him. Instead, they traveled to Caemlyn were presumably Elayne and Nynaeve were headed. After an unsuccessful kidnapping attempt on Elayne, Eldrith was being held along with Lady Shiaine and the other Black Ajah sisters involved in the Royal Palace dungeon in Caemlyn. Some time later while Elayne, who was disguised as a Forsaken using the Mask of Mirrors, was interrogating Chesmal Emry when Temaile Kinderode and Eldrith burst into the cell. They at first fell to her knees thinking Elayne was really one of the Forsaken and were shielded before being knocking unconscious with a weave of Air. However, Eldrith did not recognize Elayne as one of the Chosen, causing the Black sisters to fight back. After a ferocious fight Elayne was able to kill Chesmal and to knock out Eldrith. Doilin Mellar who also turned up, acted upon on his orders; because they could not be rescued, he stabbed Temaile and slit Eldrith's throat. He then fled the scene. es:Eldrith Jhondar Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai